Dating Miss Biyomon
by Rainbow Daydreamer
Summary: Couple voting closed and it's....Taiora, Mimato, Takari! A weird new measure to protect the Digiworld involves rewriting history. How would things be different? Wish me luck. Ch6 here, and you'd better not look into anybody's eyes. R and R! Pleeease!
1. PROLOGUE: Good Luck

OK! Umpteenth try at writing a readable fic!  
  
Dating Miss Biyomon  
  
By RD  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
***COUPLE VOTING CLOSED***  
  
It's set in 01 and rather weird. I was finishing off another fic (I'm not saying which) and there was an idea that I liked but couldn't work in, so I decided to steal it and let the poor little thing grow tall and strong in the greenhouse of my mind.  
  
Sora's POV, at least to begin with. I just like the kid. And this isn't exactly a humour piece, despite the wacky title. It's just my usual mix of awkward melodrama and sweet moments, with the occasional giggle. Oh, and although it's got Myotismon as the villain, Kari's here: I just think Myo makes the best bad guy. It's not that Kari's here early, it's that Myotis is still knocking around after the TV series had him defeated. And note I said Myotismon, not Venommyotismon; that means Demidevimon's here too! Yay!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- Prologue: Good Luck  
  
Garudamon flew in graceful arcs across the battlefield, flashing revenge at the Digimon who'd tried to attack her human partner. I watched in near- amazement at the speed of my friend's flight and the power of her attacks. We were winning!  
  
Good thing, too. To end up with hurt Digimon was the last thing we needed right now. This attack had been the third today. I was sure Myotismon had CCTV stuck to Izzy's laptop or something. Or how else would you explain all the mad Digimon that just turned up where we were?  
  
"Come on Garudamon!" She was losing the energy that made her fly so fast. I cheered her on of course, trying to give her that mental boost. She got it. A flash took down the enemy and it lay unconscious among the undergrowth. There was no real need to kill it- deconfigure it- whatever, since it couldn't hurt us. That was how we saw it.  
Garudamon misjudged her landing and knocked me over. I laughed, even though it's a bit of a shock being crashed into by a gigantic bird. Two levels down and she was the small one, giggling as she flapped around me in crazy circles. "Sorry about that!"  
I hugged her. "No problem. Now let's get going."  
  
We made camp in the forest that night, under a canopy of trees. Bi slept tight. I looked around at my friends and fell asleep.  
  
"Oh, no... Sora wake up!" I sat up with a start. Bi was frantically shaking me awake.  
"Another attack?" I checked. She nodded. "Well, let one of the others handle it while you get the strength to digivolve. Tai was on watch, wasn't he?"  
"Yeah... But there's a problem."  
  
I looked across the clearing and saw Agumon, still in his Rookie form, desperately dodging fire and shooting Pepper Breath at a Digimon four times his size. What was he doing? I scrambled to my feet. "Bi, forget what I just said. Get on it. Digivolve!"  
She flapped into the air. "Biyomon, digivolve to..." Then silence. Her eyes were jammed shut, her wings outstretched, but nothing was happening.  
"Maybe it's energy loss," panted Izzy, jamming a square of chocolate in her beak. "Try it now."  
"Biyomon, digivolve to........... No! I can't do it, Sora!"  
  
We all tried our hardest. Even determined little Gatomon couldn't do a thing.  
"Run?" suggested Joe, and for once it didn't seem such a bad idea. "Come on!"  
  
I took one step, then light flashed in front of my eyes and I was somewhere else.  
"Get your muddy feet off my sofa, Tai!" scolded Gennai.  
"Gennai." Matt was not amused. "You have got to warn us before you do that."  
"Sorry, kids. But it looked like you were in trouble."  
"I'll say." Tai had kicked off his shoes in obedience to Gennai's good housekeeping. "What on earth was going on back there?"  
  
We all listened to Gennai's update on the situation. It wasn't good. Myotismon had developed a new tactic.  
"So he's got the Digimon's DNA signatures?" repeated Izzy. "And ours too?"  
Gennai nodded. "And he's blocked any Digimon with those digital signatures from digivolving, and any human with your DNA signatures from using their crests. This is bad. From now on your Digimon can't get past Rookie Level, I'm afraid. Champion for little Gatomon, but it still won't make much difference." [A/N: You might have noticed I work on the assumption that Gatomon's Champion Level and Angewomon Ultimate, despite what my Digimon handbook says.]  
Mimi's eyes widened. "Is there nothing to be done?"  
  
Gennai paused. "Well. There is one way we can achieve more power against Myotismon. But it would require a lot of cooperation on your part and that of your Digimon, and the idea may distress you a little at first."  
"I don't want to do it if it means hurting Patamon," said TK. There was a murmur of agreement. I held Biyomon tight.  
"It doesn't. Not exactly."  
  
Gennai told us the idea, in detail. None of us spoke for a while. Joe was first. "But Gennai. Wouldn't that be sort of like rewriting the whole world? Can you do that?"  
"Rewriting the whole world..." Gennai smiled momentarily. "That's not a bad metaphor. And yes, I can. With the help of an ancient Digital power."  
We sat looking at one another, no-one daring to make the first move, not even Tai. "You needn't ALL do it," Gennai pointed out, "I'll do something to your memories so you won't have problems with it." Still we stayed silent, thinking it over.  
"Don't do it, Sora," whispered Bi. "We'll find some other way."  
  
Then the roof exploded.  
  
A huge Digimon- some form of Seadramon by the look of it- took the glass out of a window with one flick of its monstrous tail. Gennai gulped. Eight Digimon sprang into action, but their attacks were having about as much effect on the enemy as trying to drown a fish. Bi took a hit from that flailing tail and fell into my arms, a tiny Yokomon now, trying not to cry. I looked down at my hurt partner helplessly.  
  
No, not helplessly. Not quite.  
  
"GENNAI!" I yelled to catch his attention. He turned away from the destruction of his beloved house and looked at me. "I'll do it."  
Gennai shut his eyes and held out a hand. I felt a kind of shimmer as I stood holding the Digimon that was almost a mirror to me. Our mentor was talking. "The others might do the same thing. I don't know. I'll change your memories so there aren't any conflicts. I don't even know why I'm saying this, you won't remember it."  
"Bye, Gennai. Good luck," I called. Then, looking down, "And good luck, Bi."  
He returned the wave. "Good luck, Sora. I'm afraid you're going to need it."  
  
I could barely hear the last words before the world became dark. Who was talking?  
  
"Oh, and good luck to you too, Miss Biyomon..."  
  
----------------------  
  
Come on and tell me! Sorato? Taiora? What? 


	2. Sister

Votes counting...................  
  
Dating Miss Biyomon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Perhaps it's just as well.  
  
Chapter 1: Sisters  
  
Important note about this chapter. ASSUME NOTHING. As the Digidestined learnt at the start of 01, just because you recognise the scenery doesn't mean you're back home. So keep your eyes wide open.  
  
------------------------------------ [A/N: I don't know Sora's mother's name, either in Japanese or English. So for now she's Suzanne Takenouchi. Until I hear to the contrary!]  
  
Suzanne Takenouchi was holding a coffee morning.  
  
Flowers were everywhere, of course, and the delicious smell of hot coffee and cakes filled the living-room. An old friend of Suzanne's was seated on the couch, sipping at her mug and providing a listening ear.  
"I'm so worried about my daughter," admitted Suzanne in a whisper. "I mean, she's a charming kid, but she isn't independent enough, she doesn't seem to have any wish to get away from me. And she's so trusting. I know it's better to think the best of everyone, but I'm terrified she'll get into real trouble one of these days..."  
The confidence was cut off in mid-flow by the sound of a slamming door. Suzanne's only daughter ran into the room, dressed in her favourite green teeshirt and jeans, a pink headband holding back her hair. She snatched up a cup of coffee and a biscuit. "Hi, Mom."  
"Aren't you meant to be at summer camp, young lady?" Suzanne demanded. "If I get word you've run away again like last summer..."  
"Relax. The camp leaders've given us a few days off while they sort out a few hitches."  
~Not really true,~ Biyomon thought. ~But close enough. Sora and I have to come back here and help search for the eighth Child.~  
"All right. I suppose you'll be just in time for the charity disco downtown, then."  
"The disco!" In all the excitement of her Digiworld adventures, she'd forgotten that there could be other ways of spending the summer. "But who'd go with me?"  
"Well, I can think of a couple of nice boys..." Suzanne laughed as her daughter started to blush and ran from the room. "And pay the paper-boy while you're out there, OK?"  
Her daughter smiled and gave that strange little arms-spread, head- askance curtsey that was so typical of her. "Mm-hm!"  
"I'd wear that headband to the disco, if I were you," Suzanne called after her. "It matches your hair..."  
  
The green-eyed boy walked into his home street casually. These few days back in the real world would be a welcome breather, and give him a chance to catch up on the things he'd been missing. First things first, though. There was someone he just had to see.  
At the top of the staircase he paused before pushing the door. He didn't want to wake her if she had managed to get some needed rest. Turning off the landing light, he gently turned the handle and opened the door that led to her room.  
The room was dark. A window was jammed open, letting cool air into the room and flapping the curtain to and fro. He tiptoed towards her bed.  
It was deserted.  
  
The street below was lit with electric glow. A girl was walking down towards the city, her hands in her pockets and a Rookie Digimon kept closely hidden in her bag.  
"Biyomon- Sora-" He was relieved to see them. "You've got to help me. Get the others. She's missing..."  
"Who's missing?" questioned his friend, suddenly worried.  
"My sister!"  
  
Instantly all thoughts of newspapers, discos and hairstyles were forgotten completely. She raced along the suddenly endless street, looking for others. Looking for help.  
  
Her own best friend was quite close in distance terms, but mentally she was miles away, lying back in the bath with her favourite music playing loudly over the stereo in the next room. Man, it was good to be home. Not that she didn't enjoy her Digiworld adventuring, but it was nice to have a bit of luxury once in a while. Her mother always said that. After she'd washed and got a change of clothes, she'd go sit in the garden, where she'd always felt kind of at home amongst the flowers. Mom used to say she was as pretty as a flower herself. That was when she was younger, though. She rather wished someone would say that now.  
The mobile shrilled from her bedroom. Sighing, she got out of the bath, wrapped herself in a warm towel and took the 'phone from her Digimon's mouth. With a glance at the display she saw who was calling, and put on a silly voice, like a parody of her mother's. "Good evening, Tachikawa residence. Who's calling?"  
Her friend's next words shattered all illusions of peace and luxury. Mimi snatched up the red dress from where it still lay on the bed, and five minutes later human and Digimon were running towards an emergency rendezvous.  
  
No-one quite knew what to say or do. The obvious idea might have been to go to the police, but seven such children as these were rather uncertain. After all, nobody said this was a criminal incident. Anyone, or anything, could be involved.  
"Well, I think we should search the city," someone said. It proved to be the most successful of the suggestions. The group dashed away in twos and threes, everyone taking a different direction.  
  
A shuffling of feet, and a slight cough from about his knee height. Bracing himself for another irrelevant comment from his companion, the leader of the Digidestined looked down with a sigh. "What is it now?"  
"Nothing." The usually brash and over-confident Digimon was strangely quiet and tongue-tied. "I, I just want you to know... I'll do everything I can to help find your sister."  
Green eyes let go a tear, splashing against the circular markings on the little monster's forehead. If- as they sometimes joked- the markings were real glasses, he wouldn't be able to see much right now. "Thanks... I know you're trying. I just know that... no-one understands how I feel."  
~Sure, my Digimon is brave and loyal, I know that too. Heck, he'd take on anything for me and probably win too. But he's so... confident, so self-assured. He probably never had anyone to worry about until I came along. Go on, prove me wrong.~  
"I understand," came the reply, almost in a whisper. "You couldn't really guess how much I do."  
The Digidestined leader wiped away a tear and looked in puzzlement at the small figure at his side.  
  
"Look, this happened a long time before I met you. I was very young then, only just in my In-Training form. There was someone... I thought of her as my little sister. She was only a baby, the smallest thing I'd ever seen, and I took care of her. And then one day... She was gone. And I had a fair idea where. There was no getting her back." The Digimon had his head in his paws, tensed with sheer frustration. "I still regret not going after her.."  
His partner gazed at him with a new understanding. "Well... Maybe when we go back to the Digiworld, we can get her back at last. I'll help you find her and then it'll all be all right. We'll rescue your little... whatever her name is..."  
The Digimon looked up with tears in his eyes. "Kari."  
  
-------END OF CH1----  
  
And the vote result...It's Taiora/Mimato/Takari!  
  
Hazy- Er, thanks, I think.  
  
Miaow227- Your wish is my whatdoyoucallit.  
  
Takari4ever- Thank you... 'readable' what?  
  
Savoan Locc- Afraid to say I can't understand a word you're saying. 


	3. Silent Angel

Dating Miss Biyomon  
  
RD  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any sort of Digimon.  
  
Bi: Why do you call this story Dating Miss Biyomon? No-one seems to be, erm, dating any of my relations.  
  
RD: You'll see...  
  
-----------  
  
Chapter Two: Silent Angel  
  
-----------  
  
Myotismon lay back in his Digiworld lair, watching a multitude of TV screens above his head. The worried faces of the Digidestined flashed into electric life, reflected in the evil monster's dark eyes. He smirked from time to time, amused by the vain efforts of a pathetic group of children and their even more pathetic monsters. To him, it was better than the cinema- a great form of entertainment for any villain, watching his rivals struggle.  
"Really, it's almost too easy..." he smiled to himself.  
  
Demidevimon flapped busily around the castle. Myotismon liked to see his little servants busy. There were always a thousand things to be done, errands to run, smaller Digimon to tease. Castle Myotismon was almost never at a total standstill.  
The villainous ruler snapped his talons. "Bring me that crest," he ordered. "I want to be sure it's still here. Safe with me... No, not you, stupid bat. Get back to that cleaning." Demidevimon grumbled and looked down as the clatter of delicate feet on polished stone filled the room. Why couldn't he ever be the one to do the most important jobs?  
The wind caught the strange little collar-ring around the newcomer's neck, making the tube at her throat emit a whistling sound. She carried the precious crest in her mouth to where Myotismon sat. With a gentle tilt of her head, she placed the small pinkish-white jewel in his outstretched talon.  
"It's here," crooned her master, gazing at the crest held in front of the massive screen. "No use looking for it, you children. It's here."  
His tiny Digimon worker nodded respect and hurried out of the room. She would never admit it, but somehow she didn't feel right in there.  
  
She'd had that dream again last night, the one about the little dark-haired human girl in her knotted pink scarf and pretty shoes. It always gave her the shivers when she woke up in the darkness of Castle Myotismon, her tail wrapped around her shoulders for comfort, lying on the stone floor with Digital bats circling above. Sshh, she told herself, and got up to start her duties as Myotismon's servant and gofer.  
What was that? He was calling her name.  
  
"I have a job for you," he said, idly twirling the crest on the outstretched tip of a talon. "It's good news, I suppose. You're going on a little holiday away from Castle Myotismon."  
"Really?" She couldn't believe her ears. As the servant of Lord Myotismon she had no memory of seeing anything beyond the high stone walls of the castle fortress. "Where?"  
"A certain place called the Real World, my little one. I want you to keep a very close eye on something that's mine. You fight off intruders with your very life, because I do not want this thing falling into the wrong hands. Got that? Agreed?"  
"I agree," she said in a rush. Anything to see what life was like outside these walls.  
"All right." He smirked. "This is what you have to keep away from those nobodies the Digidestined." With an exaggerated gesture he pressed a button and an image filled every one of the screens.  
It was a human child. Her hair was silvery fair, her eyes misty blue, but around her neck was a pretty scarf. The little Digimon told herself sharply that there were maybe a lot of humans who wore pink scarves, it was only a coincidence.  
"You'll have to watch out for a couple of those idiots in particular." Myotismon brought up a new picture. Green eyes glittered. "This one's her brother."  
"What's a 'brother'?" asked his servant. She felt a strange stirring in her mind at the sound of the word, but couldn't quite grasp its meaning.  
"Some sort of meaningless connection for weaklings. Now this one. He's pretty small and happy-go-lucky, but his Digimon's not to be underestimated. Look, here's the twerp, and this is his Digimon..."  
  
The little creature stood staring with wide eyes at the picture. For some reason she couldn't define, her heart skipped a beat.  
  
-------  
  
Sorry 'bout the shortness of the chapter and the lack of imminent romance. It will arrive! (Is it just me, or was anyone else locked out of ff.net a few hours ago- 25 Feb 04?) 


	4. Change Your Heart

Dating Miss Biyomon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon at all, for I am only very small, some Japanese folk do. So read this if you feel inclined, but please I ask you keep in mind, I don't own so don't sue.  
  
I'm sorry that I seem to be focusing so much on one particular character. The field of vision will change in time. But I hope to have some implied Takari in this chapter! Plus the truth of what's going on if you haven't yet got it figured...  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Change your Heart  
  
----------------  
  
The Digimon on the balcony started as she heard a sudden voice behind her. "Boo!"  
She turned. "Oh, it's only you, Demidevimon. Don't sneak up on me like that. I only came out for a few minutes of fresh air."  
  
She went back into the little room that was her life now. A silvery-haired girl lay peacefully sleeping, her blue eyes closed to the world. From time to time she would murmur something in her dreams.  
"Demidevimon?" the little Digimon asked. "I'm tired. Could you do me a favour and stand guard for half an hour while I catch forty winks? I'll do something for you when I get back..." He nodded reluctantly. "Thanks." She took to her tiny feet and disappeared out onto the balcony again.  
Her batlike friend watched the girl for a moment, as she stirred a little and her lips framed a word. He couldn't make out what it was, though. Although... it just might have been "Kari."  
  
Myotismon strode into the room an hour later. The two figures he'd expected were still in their places, a kind of serenity about them. One Digimon, the wind whistling in her collar; one human, silver hair like a cloak around her shoulders.  
He snapped his talons. "Where's Demidevimon?"  
She shrugged, smiled sweetly. "Who knows where that little bat goes?"  
The evil Digimon sighed and looked down at the precious girl lying oblivious on the floor. Someone had put a blanket over her sleeping form. Myotismon's brow furrowed. "She was wearing a scarf before. Did you... steal it?" He knew that girl Digimon often liked pretty things.  
"Well... not exactly. I meant to give it back." She shuffled her feet. "I only wanted to play with it. But I was out on the balcony and it blew away..."  
"Tsk. Well, no matter. Those little Digidestined will be glad just to think they can get their friend back in one piece."  
"What do you mean?" She was taken aback. "You aren't really going to give her back?"  
"Oh, no, no, no. She'd be much too dangerous. No, I'll take the ransom and then defeat the lot of them." He smirked. "Because I'll have taken all their crests and tags. They'll be powerless against me."  
"I see, Lord Myotismon." She lowered her eyes.  
"Are you sure you haven't seen that idiotic bat, that Demidevimon? I need him here."  
"I know," she said without thinking, then jumped backwards, hoping he hadn't noticed anything. It appeared he hadn't. She breathed a sigh of cautious relief.  
  
It was still dark in Odaiba City as two figures made their exhausted way homewards. The human, tall with reddish hair ruffled out of place, looked as if he could collapse there and then.  
"I'm glad you finally decided to call it a night," he sighed. "Not that I'm not worried about the little girl, but I'm in no fit state to hunt the thimble, never mind a lost child. I need a bath and some sleep."  
"Look, if she's out there we could be her only hope," argued the Digimon at his side. "We really should be looking for her still." But they turned the corner and headed towards the road that would take them home.  
Suddenly the smaller figure froze. He bent down and carefully lowered his head, turning a minute later for confirmation from his friend.  
The redheaded boy stared. Then, making a decision, he changed direction and started to run. "This changes everything. Come on."  
  
The little girl-Digimon on top of the balcony was starting to panic. She could feel her heart jumping with fear and worry.  
~Supposing no-one comes?~  
Myotismon didn't know she'd heard him talking to himself... He thought she hadn't a clue what was going to happen to Demidevimon. But pretty soon now he'd realise the bat wasn't coming.  
~Like now.~  
"Oh, no." Myotismon hissed. "What if Demidevimon figured out what's happening? It can't be." He rounded on her. "Do you know anything about him? Has he... run away?"  
"I really don't know," she said hesitantly. "He was here this morning."  
Myotismon swore. "What is he playing at?! Here I am on the brink of attaining my most powerful form..."  
~Yeah, and I know how you're going to do it. I heard you. That just is not right, even for you.~  
He sighed. "I've come too close to that precious Mega Level to stop now. I thought I could wait until I achieved it naturally... Sadly, I don't have the patience. Maybe my plan just needs a minor adjustment." He whirled round unexpectedly and stretched out one lethal-looking talon. "My new energy source. I'd like to say I'm sorry about this, Kari.... But that would be a lie!"  
  
It dawned on her too late what Myotismon was about to do. She looked around helplessly, but the only way she could go was backwards. A moment later she had missed her footing and was scrabbling for the edge of the balcony. Wait...  
~Go back and help Myotismon achieve Mega Level?  
~Or not?  
~No contest, really.  
  
Kari fell...  
into the arms of a startled young man, who stood on the pavement looking up at the balcony. Myotismon turned with a snap of frustration and strode back into the room.  
"Are you all right?" The boy looked down at her. She thought his features looked familiar, somehow. "Glad I was here."  
He placed her gently on the ground. "Sorry I can't stay. I have to try and do something... up there." To her surprise he pointed at the balcony. A rope hung over his arm.  
"I'll help," she said. "If you want me to."  
"What? You're a..." He dropped to a whisper. "A Digimon, aren't you? Why would you be helping me get up there?"  
"Well... It's a long story. But there's this girl."  
  
Three figures on the balcony edge, watching Myotismon through the glass door as he paced in fuming circles. "You just can't get the servants these days. I work hard to raise that Digimon from pre-In Training level and what do I get? A creature so afraid to give me her data energy that she'd rather jump off a balcony. And Demidevimon's run away too. I can't handle everything on my own!"  
The boy looked down at the two Digimon at his feet. "Let's do it."  
  
A moment later, the balcony door shattered into a thousand shards of glass. Myotismon whirled round and caught sight of the human child outside. Then Kari watched as the Digimon beside her did something she'd heard about, but never seen. It digivolved.  
Flashes of painful light shot between the two combatants. Kari joined in herself, adding sparks to the fight. Eventually, though, Myotismon turned out to be just too strong. Two small Digimon and an awkward-looking kid.  
"You shouldn't have come up here," snarled Myotismon.  
"They told me someone had to do it," sighed the young man, lifting up both Digimon and stepping back a little.  
"Do what?" laughed Myotismon.  
The kid smiled for the first time. "Be the diversion," he said, and jumped off the balcony.  
The rope caught halfway down, and a second later they were running for safety.  
  
"Patamon," he introduced himself. "Patamon Takaishi. And this..." He pointed down at the little Digimon by his side. "...Is TK."  
The two of them raced through the streets. "We had a word- with Gennai-" panted Patamon through struggled gasps for air. "There ought to be something- for us. Just around this corner..."  
A group of children stood on the corner. Kari's little fair-haired charge was lying in the arms of their leader. Patamon ran to them. "OK, guys. Shall we?"  
  
The green-eyed leader threw his sleeping sister into the sudden flash of light, then let himself be swept off his feet. Others followed.  
Patamon was last. "Come on," he said to her, and they took a step forward. A flash and they had left the real world.  
  
"Guys?" he said nervously. "I, er, rescued this Digimon from the flat. Her name's..."  
He didn't have a chance to say it. The word was on Tai's lips. "Kari. KARI. Is it really you?"  
"As far as I know," she replied shyly. "But who are you? And where am I?"  
  
It was almost like a Digidestined and Digimon convention. Eight kids and eight monsters. The subject under discussion was what on earth to do with the newcomers.  
"Well, we can't keep your sister here," said a tallish boy with ice blue hair. "She hasn't got a Digimon partner. She'd be in danger."  
Kari spoke. "I'd take care of her for now. If you like."  
"It's a nice idea," remarked one of the others, "but Digimon partners can't just pick and choose their Digidestined. There's lots of other requirements, a crest and Digivice for example."  
"Yeah." The leader remembered something and sighed. "We're gonna have to go back for the crest. We can't leave it in Myotismon's hands- all right, Gabumon, all right- in Myotismon's talons. Can we?"  
"Erm, excuse me..." They looked at her. "I thought you might want some things so I put them on her. Hope you don't mind."  
The Digidestined stared in amazement as a slight shifting of clothing revealed a Digivice at the girl's belt, and at her throat the Crest of Light.  
  
So that, as they say, was that. TK and Patamon took care of the introductions.  
  
All right. That's Agumon Kamiya in the gold jacket, and-  
-And the silver-haired kid's his sister, Gatomon. Agumon's Digimon is that one there with the markings on his head. Tai.  
You were looking at the blue hair? We keep telling him any enemy Digimon would spot him a mile off. That's my brother Gabumon Ishida, Gabu for short. You can talk to his Digimon if you like, but he's a weird sort. Nice voice though. Matt.  
Less of the small human, Kari, that girl's the same age as Agumon. She's another one with striking hair, but you'll find her easy enough to get on with. Biyomon Takenouchi. And her Digimon's quite charming, in a way. Sora.  
Tento? TENTO! Look at our visitors, for crying out loud! Sorry. He's rather annoying at times. His real name's too complicated to remember. So we just call him Tento, really. The only one more out-of-it than him is his Digimon, they go together like... well, two things that go together well. IZZY!!! Oh, forget it.  
And while we're on the weirder people in the group, Palmon. That girl would sleep outside all year if her parents'd let her. Not like little Mimi, who wants to stay out of the rain.  
The redhead's Gomamon. He's OK, a bit crazy at times. I think he does worry about us a bit, but he's too much of a comedian to show it. Joe's different, he's so busy looking sometimes he forgets to leap.  
And then there's me. You know me already.  
-And me, too.  
  
"Patamon? She's waking up..." It was Gabumon, grinning slightly. "Thought you might want to be there." Patamon looked apologetically at the two Digimon and followed his brother over to Gatomon's side.  
Kari and TK sat watching the landscape change from golden sunlight to crimson evening. "So this is the Digiworld," she murmured.  
"I thought you used to live here?"  
"Yeah... in Myotismon's castle." She felt embarrassed. "It's kind of dark in there."  
"Well..." Now it was his turn to feel awkward, not sure what to say. "Well, it's light out here, Kari. And you can come with us and explore it. If you still want to."  
"Of course I do. I've got to keep an eye on Gatomon. And... If there's eight of us then we might be able to settle a score with Myotismon."  
"You've got it in one, Kari. But not tonight."  
  
Palmon was already asleep with Mimi at her side. Agumon was sitting back while Tai helped Patamon and Gomamon care for their human patient. Kari sighed and curled up to sleep. This was something beautiful.  
  
-----------  
  
Longer chapter than usual. I PROMISE that there won't be any more Kari- centric chapters until the end unless there's exceptional demand for them. Might be Taiora-centric next.  
  
Whyyy is nobody reviewing???? 


	5. Flight

Dating Miss Biyomon  
  
I don't own Digimon.  
  
Thanks for putting up with the Kari-centric chapters. Here we go!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
I realise I may have been a bit cryptic. So here- to clarify- is the situation as it stands.  
  
Gennai switched history around. So now the kids are all Digimon. This ISN'T the same as being turned into Digimon. In this version of Reality, they have always been Digimon. They keep their old first names.  
All the ex-Digimon, similarly, have always been kids. They keep their old names too, plus the surname of their old human partner, as in Agumon Kamiya. They are the ones with the crests and Digivices.  
None of them has any memory of their former selves (though one of the ex-humans has come rather close.) However, they all retain some physical characteristics reminiscent of their other forms. With the ex-Digimon it's often quite obvious. The ex-kids take some more lateral thinking. If anyone remembers, it's Gennai.  
Digimon-Kari was kidnapped in her Baby form by Myotismon. (Remember, in this reality there was no baby Human-Kari.) There she remained until the events of this fic.  
I'll reveal more later... maybe.  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Flight  
  
------------  
  
Biyomon was sitting looking at her crest in the morning light. Her hair caught the sun's rays as she tilted her head on one side. She always did that when she was thinking.  
Sora came to her side. "Something wrong, Bi?"  
"Nothing much..." But the way she said it suggested there was. "I was just thinking about how hard it is to get you to Digivolve. "I wish I was in love, Sora. Then maybe my crest'd work properly."  
"But you've got love." The little Digimon was puzzled. "You've got me, I've got you. And we love all the other Digidestined. How much more love do you need?"  
Bi smiled. That was her Digimon all over. She liked everybody. "Yeah, I guess. I just want... more. I know I'm only eleven, but I want... I want to -fall- in love."  
Her Digimon partner looked sceptical. "This isn't like that time you wanted to fly, is it?"  
"I told you not to mention that!" Bi started tickling Sora till the little Digimon-girl collapsed with laughter.  
  
Little Bi Takenouchi had been so determined she wanted to fly someday. It was her dream, the reason she spent the entire year behaving perfectly so that maybe she'd get the chance to fly come Christmas. When she bruised her elbows trying to jump down six steps of the staircase, her parents had finally given in.  
The flight took off from Odaiba Airport in the golden light of dawn. The pink-haired child sat impatiently fidgeting, strapped into a seat next to her parents. A revving sound from the engine, and they were airborne.  
Bi waited another ten minutes, minutes that seemed like hours to a little girl. Then she looked at her mother. "When do we get to get out of the plane?"  
"When we land at the airport, honey."  
"What? When we're back on the ground?" She started to tremble. "Don't we even get to open the windows?"  
A shake of the head, a puzzled glance. Then strangers' eyes on them as Biyomon curled up in the aeroplane seat, sobbing as though her heart was broken.  
  
The other children were stirring, waking. Bi smiled and lifted her Digimon onto her shoulder. Yawning a little, Sora wondered idly about breakfast. Suddenly a thought struck her.  
"Bi?"  
"Mmm?" The girl wasn't really listening.  
"How about we have a bet? Whichever one of us falls in love first has to buy the other one some chocolate back in the real world." She laughed at her friend's expression. "Didn't you know Digimon fell in love?"  
"But Sora..." Bi paused and decided against protesting. "But Sora, you haven't got any money."  
"Hmmm. I didn't think of that."  
"What are you laughing at over there?" yelled Gomamon. "Come on, breakfast's ready and Gabumon looks ready to eat yours in a minute."  
  
"So where now?" That was the question on everybody's lips. But Agumon knew there wasn't really an answer. After all, who knew where Myotismon would try to strike next? Maybe even Myotismon himself didn't know.  
They'd tried getting information from their newest friend, but it turned out the plans Kari'd heard ended with Gatomon being captured and Myotismon digivolving to Mega Level. At least they were glad he hadn't done that. So now it was really just a matter of waiting for something to happen. Somehow Agumon thought it wouldn't be long.  
  
For now, though, they could snatch a moment of peace. Gomamon passed him a piece of toast. Gatomon was still asleep with Palmon's green coat thrown over her. Life was OK. The leader of the Digidestined rubbed the sleep from his eyes and thought about home.  
  
Somehow it wouldn't be long...  
  
...until a scuffling of feet showed them they were not in fact alone.  
  
"Relax, guys," yelled Agumon as the other kids started to move. "It doesn't look like it's come to attack."  
The Digimon ran past them, hardly even looking at the children's faces. It disappeared into the distance, never glancing back.  
A moment later it was followed by another, similar in features but bigger. This one carried three tiny Digimon on its back.  
Mimi ran to it, puzzlement in her voice. "Where are you going?"  
The Digimon- it was female, Mimi noted- looked up in annoyance and panic. "Anywhere! Somewhere that isn't here!"  
With those words, she ran off again, the three baby-monsters hanging on for dear life.  
  
"One hundred and eleven. One hundred and twelve. One hundred and thir- no, that's a baby on its back- one hundred and fourteen," counted Tento. There seemed to be no end to the stream of Digimon rushing past the Digidestined on the path down from the mountains. Some of them had smaller Digimon clinging to them, some had pretty pebbles or charms strapped to them with braided grass, still others were trying to carry little containers of water- probably from the stream up there, Tento reasoned. Why they would be leaving all at once, he wasn't sure. He'd heard of Digimon migrating, but from what Izzy said it was generally quite a serene and organised affair. He turned to Agumon for some advice.  
  
"Well," the leader shrugged, "we can keep counting them all day-"  
"-one hundred and twenty-one, one hundred and twenty-two..."  
"-or we can find out what's happening up where they came from."  
"How?" asked Palmon. "We saw they don't like to talk."  
Agumon picked up his bag. "We go in the opposite direction. And see what happens when we get there."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry, no romance. I quite like Biyomon's little tête-à-tête, though. Don't give up on me.  
  
And may I take the opportunity to say a massive SORRY to all my reviewers for thinking so little of them when no messages were arriving. It was a glitch, I realise that now. I will never suspect you again, you are all wonderful.  
  
Gerjomarty- Stay tuned.  
  
Puppkid- Thanks. Hope it's clear now.  
  
TrueMallowMan- Glad it IS legible!  
  
Miaow227- Thanks! Looking forward to having you on board for another fic! 


	6. Take Your Partner By The Wing

Dating Miss Biyomon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. But this idea I'm quite confident is mine.  
  
More clarification:  
  
Although the ex-Digimon don't have the personalities of those they replace, they have taken on their roles. Agumon is the leader, Gomamon the oldest of the group at 13, Tento the most intelligent, and so on. But some aren't as defined- Gabumon certainly isn't as much of a rebel. (Come on, this is me. Did you really think he would be? One word: Irreplaceable.)  
It's getting -very- hard to make the distinction between ex-kids and ex-Digimon in these clarifications. Plus all the ex-ing sounds clumsy. How about if I refer to ex-kids (Tai and so forth) as Digitals?  
RD is still researching Taiora. I know they DO fit together, but how??? Any advice very welcome (thanks Gerjo, but I can't picture the new Digital-Sora in a hairdresser's!) Sorry about the shortness of the last chapter.  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Take Your Partner By The Wing  
  
------  
  
*Gabumon's diary*  
  
Typical. When we want peace there's always some evil Digimon to get in the way. And now, right when we all need to get into action... we can't. We just have to sit around bored. Because the path up to the mountains is covered, COVERED, in fleeing Digimon. I am not exaggerating. Tento is onto three thousand and twenty-six. Well, he's got to do something. Palmon is brushing Mimi's fur, again. She says her Digimon just loves to look pretty. Matt is just staring into space, sitting next to me. He-  
  
"Matt? Hey? Earth- sorry, Digiworld to Matt?" Gabumon shook his partner gently.  
"Sorry, Gabu." The Digimon looked embarrassed. "I was miles away."  
"What I want to know," teased his friend, "is miles away where?"  
"Don't be so nosy!" Matt landed with a leap on Gabumon's chest, his feet leaving muddy smudges on the open diary. The blue-haired boy laughed and tried to throw his Digimon partner off his chest, where Matt looked very close to tearing his tee-shirt.  
  
"Why do boys always have to fight?" Palmon asked Mimi. The delicate little Digimon rubbed one eye with her paw and sighed.  
"I don't know, Palmon. Maybe it's 'cause they can't talk about things so well as us. They have to use their... er... body language instead."  
"Good theory." Palmon giggled. "Wonder what Tento would make of that?"  
"I wouldn't tell him, if I were you," warned Mimi.  
"You really think he'd be upset?"  
"No! I think he'd lose count!"  
  
When Tento had reached five thousand, two hundred and thirty-one, the flow of fleeing Digimon began to slow. They hadn't all been the same type towards the end. Birds, lizards, unidentifiable furry creatures and one that looked like a slug. Maybe it was time to try Mimi's experiment again.  
Little Kari actually had the best reflexes among the Digimon. Gomamon swore he'd seen her grab a falling branch while asleep, then turn over and keep snoring. So Kari it was who darted out and snatched a small Digimon from the path.  
"It's OK," comforted Sora. "We aren't going to hurt you. We just want to know what's happening up there."  
The Digimon remained frightenedly silent. "Desperate times call for desperate measures," Agumon sighed. He felt in his bag. "Would you like some chocolate?"  
  
*Gabumon's diary*  
  
Mountains look a lot easier to climb in films. My feet ache and I don't think Matt's much better. This is meant to be a few minutes' breather. Agumon won't allow more than that since he saw the smoke. Something's on fire up there.  
Bi and Sora are messing about while the rest of us collapse on the rocks. Sora saw some bird Digimon and she was wondering aloud if birds can dance. I mean, birds? Do birds even have girlfriends? But Bi was away with it. "Heehee, that would be funny! Take your part-ner by-the-wing, beak to beak and flap!"  
Got to go. Agumon just stood up to leave.  
  
-  
  
They kept walking. From time to time Bi would do a few dance steps and send Sora into giggles.  
Agumon kept the group on their feet until well after dark. It was a long way to the top, but even against the night sky smoke was still visible. Palmon was starting to cough. She hated the smoke in the air.  
Still the odd lone Digimon would trail its way in the opposite direction. The kids barely noticed them now, with the exception of the still-counting Tento. He seemed not even to realise he was doing it now; it was just something he had started and couldn't stop.  
  
Eventually the trail in front of them became a steep cliff. Nothing daunted, Gomamon got out a length of rope. "I picked this up in the real world. Thought we might need it."  
"I'll never understand you if I live to be a hundred," murmured Agumon. "You thought we might need a length of rope? What else have you got in there, the kitchen sink?"  
"Well?" Gomamon shrugged. "Joe persuaded me."  
The cautious little Rookie shuffled his feet. "We DO need it, though. I was right."  
  
Agumon helped Bi and the ever-helpful Gomamon to the top, followed by Patamon, who had to scramble a bit near the top. As Gabumon took the rope, he paused. "Can you guys hear something?"  
"Probably just another Digimon," sighed Palmon. "Can we get up now? I don't like to sound selfish, but I'd rather not-" she coughed- "be here any longer than I have to."  
It was, indeed, another Digimon. Small, furry, and distinctly distressed.  
However, it was going the wrong way.  
  
Four Digidestined sat at the top of the cliff. Gomamon lay with his feet on a rock. Gabumon was hanging halfway up the rope, relaying to his friends every word that the newcomer said.  
"There's trouble somewhere further down the mountains," he yelled. "Sounds like Myotismon. Some sort of huge bat at any rate, and it doesn't sound like Demidevimon to me."  
Agumon looked agonised. "But some Digimon might need our help up there..."  
The newcomer stood frantically wringing her paws.  
"No problem," smiled Gabumon. "You take Bi and the others and go on. We'll catch you up once we know what's going on here."  
  
With a last worried glance over his shoulder, Agumon led the three other Digidestined along the mountain path. Some way behind him, Gabumon had lifted his Digimon onto one shoulder and was hurrying towards an unknown situation. He allowed himself a grin. It would be fun to be the leader for once.  
  
-----  
  
Well, there we are.  
  
Litanya- Thanks. Will do.  
  
Gerjo- As always, many thanks for the support.  
  
KaguyaEvenstar- [smiles]  
  
Miaow227- Can you log in yet? 


	7. Control Freaks?

Dating Miss Biyomon  
  
I don't own Digimon.  
  
Clarifications:  
  
I pronounce the new name, Lethemon, in this chapter as leeth-[slight click/pause]-mon, neither quite Leethmon or Leethamon. See if you can manage that. It (she?) is an invention of my own, so don't go looking for it.  
And I don't want you spinning off on any red herrings. Lethemon isn't an ex-Digidestined. She, or it, has always been a Digimon, and so have all her kind. I just feel that, while this fic is about Digital Digidestined and crest-bearing Digimon, it is also at heart a good old-fashioned Digimon adventure fic. So it's OK to have some minor characters with a mini- adventure to themselves, right?  
  
--------  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
Control Freak  
  
---------  
  
Her name was Lethemon, she said. One of the youngest of her group. And she'd come up the mountain looking for help, growing more and more concerned as the flow of escapees almost pushed her in the opposite direction.  
  
Gabumon followed her, increasingly anxious, as she stumbled down the mountainside in a hurry to get home. Something was badly wrong.  
  
Lethemon stopped. "We're pretty close now," she said in a hushed voice. "Keep quiet."  
"Why?" whispered Gatomon. "We've got our own Digimon."  
So Lethemon told them.  
  
Myotismon was a cunning villain. Everyone admitted this. Even his enemies, of which he had many, granted him the ability to think on his feet -or possibly wings- and to return from apparent defeat almost invariably. It was something, like the fact the sky was blue, which every Digimon and Digidestined knew.  
The latest defeat, for instance, had looked pretty absolute. Not only had the Digidestined stolen Gatomon Kamiya, little Kari, possibly Demidevimon, a Digivice and the Crest of Light from under his very nose, but on his return to Castle Myotismon he had found the old place under siege by a group of furious Regalethemon who'd promptly taken all his other servants into the bargain. For once in his life, he'd been frightened. Taking a few items of furniture and some strong padlocks he had fled into the cellars of the castle.  
And stopped. Something was calling to the darkest side of his nature, down there in the foundations. Something small, but oh-so-significant. Barely breathing, Myotismon started digging with one elegant talon, and refused to stop until the object was lying in front of him, somehow blacker than the darkness. He gazed at it.  
Yes. Oh, yes.  
  
When you're the smallest in a big group of Digimon you don't always get noticed. There are plenty of opportunities to slip away if you want to go. So it was with Lethemon. While her older friends carried on the siege at Castle Myotismon, she'd gone off to explore a strange-looking corridor she'd found. There was a weird sort of light in it, something eerie in the whole atmosphere.  
At the end of the corridor, a door had stood open, leading to what looked like another room. But light was flooding out into the passageway, and Lethemon knew Myotismon hated such bright light. Intrigued, she'd crept closer.  
Surely it wouldn't do any harm just to peep around the door? After all, it wasn't as if she intended going anywhere.  
And now she'd looked and seen the strange new landscape outside there wouldn't be any harm in just taking one step into it.  
At least that's what she'd thought, until she turned to go home again and couldn't find the doorway.  
  
Lethemon had run in panic. Suddenly the alien landscape didn't seem so wondrous and fascinating. Where was the way home?  
She looked around frantically. Strange beings wandered the pathways of this huge place, chattering and pushing past one another. Lethemon found a place to hide and waited in terror until dark.  
Then she heard something. It wasn't the footsteps of this place's normal inhabitants. It had to be a Digimon.  
It –was- a Digimon. He was hurt and tired, looking only half conscious. Lethemon just had to help him.  
  
"Do you know where we are?" she'd asked him as she bandaged his leg. He nodded, then winced as she licked his ear to wash it clean. She hadn't noticed the scratch.  
"Don't you realise? We're in the Real World." He seemed quite casual about it. "Those creatures aren't Digimon, they're humans. Weird things. Who are you, anyway? How'd you get here?"  
"Lethemon," she said shyly. And she told him her story, all about the siege and the open door.  
"Your buddies must be pretty powerful," he said, "to take on Myotismon."  
"It's not so much of a problem. All we need to know is someone's name. Then we can just say *Look into my eyes*... and they believe what we want them to believe, for a little while."  
"Crikey." It was obvious her new friend was impressed. "Good thing none of them's working for Myotismon."  
"Oh, no." She shook her pretty head. "No Lethemon or Regalethemon would ever use its powers for evil. Every little Lethemon has to promise that when it digivolves from a Baby."  
"Good job," he said.  
"So...Do you know how to get home?" She kept her paws crossed.  
"Know how?" His laugh echoed against the walls. "I could do it with my eyes closed. I've been back and forth from there to here more times than you've had... what do you eat where you come from?... sugary berries, so don't worry about THAT."  
"Can you take me?"  
  
Something wasn't right. He had brought her out on a little ridge near Castle Myotismon. The siege should still have been under way. But everything was silent and still. There weren't even any guards outside the castle. Something wasn't right.  
Lethemon took her new friend's wing and started to hurry away. She felt in her heart of hearts it was time to go home.  
  
"I can't talk about it any more. It was just too awful."  
Gatomon stroked her fur. "I see. What happened to your friend?"  
"He ran away. I miss him."  
"Can you really do hypnotism?" asked Tento. Lethemon smiled for the first time.  
"Which one of your Digimon is the youngest?... All right... And your name is... Kari?" Lethemon sat in front of Kari, looking directly at her. "Kari... Look into my eyes. Look into my eyes. Kari, you are a... er... a fish."  
"Ah, come off it," laughed Gabumon.  
Kari started to cough. She flailed her arms and legs around desperately, struggling against an invisible threat. Tento was the first to realise. He lifted the little Digimon and held her gently in the glittering water of the mountain stream. Kari sighed and breathed deeply.  
"Kari. Look into my eyes. You are now your own self."  
The little Digimon shivered at the cold water splashing over her head. "Tento? What am I doing here? Get me out of the water!"  
  
Tento nodded. This was going to be a problem.  
  
---------  
  
Miaow227- Thanks. 


End file.
